Valkyries
The Valkyries are a powerful race of Demi-Goddesses, who scout for honorable powerful soldiers and then take their souls to Valhalla (an island in the middle of the Indian ocean) where they are brought back to life and train for the final world battle. They once recruited Piper Halliwell, when she lost her memory after grieving the loss of Leo. Valkyries have many powers including telekinesis, sensing and remote teleportation. Valhalla is an island in the Indian Ocean that is protected by magic so that mortals can't find it or see it. The Valkyries scout battlefields for souls that they train for the final battle between good and evil. They seem to be able to conjure whirlpool-like portals by touching their pendants, which when worn give the wearer Valkyrian powers. They reside in Valhalla from the ancient Germanic tribe's "heaven" where warriors feast and fight. The Valkyries appeared to help Skye and Jacob battle Zachary and his army of Wendigos. Notable Valkyries *Freyja *Mist *Kara Part in the Battle of Werewolves/Witches vs Wendigos/Demons The Valkyries took a big part in the battle against the Wendigos being the most powerful magical being on the battlefield. Piper and Leo first came to the Valkyries for help in the battle against the Wendigos. They agreed to fight along side them along with the powerful soldiers they trained leading them to victory against the Wendigos. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality'- an infinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. So-called "immortals" can die but are immune to all kinds of human and supernatural diseases and viruses. *'Agility'- an ability that provides the possessor with inhuman agility, reflexes, and speed. It allows them to perform incredible feats such as superhuman jumps and leaps without much effort. *'Super Strength'- the power of great strength far beyond that of mortals. Beings with this ability are stronger and tougher and can do physically things longer without fatigue that are humanly impossible to do or achieve. *Sensing- the magical ability to locate a person that is alive, anywhere in the world. User simply concentrate on the person they want to find and locate them. However, sensing doesn't work if the person is dead. *'Telekinesis'- the ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. It can be channeled through the eyes, the hands and even the voice. *''' Soul Absorbtion'''- literally being able to absorb souls of the dead or transient, whether it be mortal or magical. Most beings possessing this ability use it to transport these souls into their respective places in the afterlife. *'Remote teleportation'- the power to teleport other people from one place to another, in a slight flash of light or other visual effect. It can be a power on it's own or it can be an advancements of teleporting power, (ie) Orbing and Beaming. *Apportation- the ability to transport an object or person across planes from place to place without the use of orbing. *High Resistance-the ability to survive attacks by weapons and various powers, (including their own) and magic from other magical beings and Demons. *'Teleportation' - Through Portals- conjure swirling, blue portals by touching their pendant. Witches can do this by using a spell or potion but first a chalk triquetra (or any other magical symbol) has to be drawn on a wall.